


Riverside Blues

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, School Camping Trip, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Dean Winchester is a teacher at a private girl's school and this year is his fifth year going on the school camping trip. He's got everything covered. Except for the fact that new teacher and Dean's current raging crush, Castiel, is paired to come with him. It's safe to say, he's not quite prepared for that.





	Riverside Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A short story filled with lots of smiles, fluff and a mildly (to put it lightly) flustered Dean!

**Day 1**

"Alright, girls," Dean calls out, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Make sure you have everything you want on the bus out of your bags before you put them under." 

“What do you think, Mr Winchester,” Krissy says beside him. “Is this one going to be the best school camp yet?”

Dean huffs. “You’re only saying that because _you’re_ going.”

Krissy places a hand over her heart, mock hurt on her face. “Mr Winchester! I would never!” Dean rolls his eyes before bumping fists with her and telling her to hurry up and put her bag under.

It's early Monday morning. Only a few students have arrived at school with the exception of the twenty seventeen-year-old girls standing around in casual clothes by the bus. Oh, and Castiel, the eleventh and twelfth grade English teacher that Dean has had a raging crush on ever since he moved here last year. They don't see much of each other - the Maths and English teachers having separate staff rooms - but enough that Dean has never been more excited or nervous for a school camp.

Each school camp - spreading out over a full five days - requires two teachers to attend. Dean had put his name down for the start of the year. He enjoys them quite a bit, bonding with the girls whilst going out on a fun adventure but for the most part he put it down to get it out of the way before exams get crazy. 

Much to his surprise - and _mild_ flustering - Dean saw that Castiel had put his name down for the same week too. And here they are. 

Dean's never seen him out of his suit pants and button up shirt before - so it's definitely hard to keep his eyes away from Castiel's muscled thighs and calves. Even his forearms. Shit, he's been missing out. And it's not even a big deal. He's just wearing a plain collared shirt and a pair of running shorts. The standard sports uniform all teachers have for when they have to attend sporting events or camp. 

A red-haired girl Dean doesn't recognise asks Castiel a question to which the man nods before striding over to a suitcase waiting on the sidewalk and grabs it, helping her put it under the bus, muscles tensing as he does. Dean feels his cheeks heating and looks away. 

Dean helps a few more girls pack their suitcases under the bus, his own already stashed away in there before he hears, "Mr Novak, can we please watch 27 Dresses on the way there?"

Castiel tilts his head to the side - a gesture Dean has become incredibly fond of over the last year - before responding, "Sorry, Lily, but we voted on 10 Things I Hate About You. You must have missed our lesson."

Dean huffs. "Yeah, and no offense but 10 Things I Hate About You is a freakin' classic and 27 Dresses doesn't even compare." Some of the girls around him laugh while others agree. Castiel raises one eyebrow with small smile at the corner of his lips. Dean swallows. "Not that I've, you know, seen either of them," he mumbles, relieved when Castiel looks away.

"Okay, that's enough, girls. We really need to get going. Put your bags under and find a seat on the bus," Castiel says, slinging his own backpack over his shoulder and walking over to the door with a clipboard to mark off all the girl's names. 

Dean helps the last few girls put their bags under and closes the doors before shooting a small smile at Castiel and hopping on the bus. 

Dean sits down in the first row to the left of the driver - the girls having taken most of the seats up the back of the bus - and shoves his backpack down at his feet. His eyes widen when Castiel sits down in the seat beside him, placing his own backpack at his feet. 

"It's gonna be a hectic week, huh?" Dean says, clipping his seatbelt in as the bus driver finally starts the engine and veers out into the road. 

"I've never been on one of these before," Castiel says, clipping his own before relaxing back in his seat. His hair is mussed – no more than usual but it’s more endearing somehow with the outfit he's wearing. Usually it makes him look as though someone else's hands have been running through it. "I assume you have?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I've been the past four years. It's always great fun. I mean, if you like camping and trekking in the woods that is," Dean responds and there's a slight quirk of Castiel's lips that has Dean's chest filling with warmth.

"I wouldn't have signed up otherwise," he says, and Dean nods, the girls chattering away loudly behind them. 

"Well, good. Then you'll definitely have fun." Dean wipes his sweaty palms on his shorts, looking out towards the road. The traffic isn't too bad this morning and since they were able to get out on time it looks as though they'll be able to get there pretty quickly. All of this, of course, he thinks to try and get his mind away from how close Castiel is sitting next to him, their legs and shoulders almost touching.

"You're really good with the girls, you know." Castiel's voice snaps Dean's eyes away from the window. 

"Huh?" he replies eloquently before silently kicking himself. 

"I said you're really good with the girls. The ones that know you, which I believe to be most of them, all seem to really love you." The compliment has Dean blushing slightly and fumbling for a response.

"Uh, thanks, dude," he starts, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I've been at the school for a while and most of the girls I've known for five years so that's probably why. You're great too though." Dean pauses, realising what he's said. "You know, with the - uh - girls."

Castiel shrugs, indifferent to Dean's own compliment. "It just comes so naturally to you. Do you have any children?" Dean mouth opens and closes awkwardly at the question. 

"Oh no, I’m, uh, single," he says, closing his eyes for a second at his shameful addition to that answer. Why did he say that? Castiel doesn't care. He only asked if he had kids.

"Single?" Castiel asks, eyebrows raised. "Would've thought a nice young lady would have picked a handsome man like yourself up by now." Dean's heart pounds a little bit faster in his chest. Handsome. Castiel just called him handsome. He's almost too flustered to realise the opportunity in front of him. Almost.

"Well, I guess I haven't really found the right lady…" Dean says, taking a moment to build up the courage, "…or, you know, guy." 

Castiel's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh, you're bisexual."

Dean wipes his sweaty palms on his shorts again - shit, why are they so sweaty? "Yeah, loud and proud."

Castiel nods. "Well, I'm gay. Loud and proud too, I guess." Dean's brain short circuits for a moment and he's left staring at Castiel with his mouth slightly open, not knowing what on earth he should say because holy shit, Castiel is gay.

Dean's saved by the distinct voice of Robin saying, "Mr Novak, can we please put the movie on now?"

Castiel huffs. "That's my cue," he says to Dean, before unclipping his seatbelt and grabbing the movie from his own backpack. Dean watches Castiel get the DVD out of its case whilst trying to calm himself down. That plan fails when Castiel leans slightly up on his tippy toes to reach the overhead DVD player and his shirt rides up to reveal sharp hipbones and smooth tanned skin. Not to mention the dark trail that disappears into his shorts. 

Dean closes his eyes. God, he is so screwed. 

By the time Castiel figures out how to work the stupid DVD player, Dean's mostly calm. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be one hundred percent calm in Castiel's presence so mostly calm is definitely worthy of a pat on the back. 

The movie starts playing and the girls quiet down behind them. A few minutes in, Castiel leans slightly further over into Dean's space to whisper to him, " _Is_ this movie actually any good?"

"Oh, yeah. It's probably the best romcom I've ever seen." Castiel gives him that same look - eyes narrowed with the hint of a smile. Dean shrugs. "Not that I've seen a lot of romcoms."

"I'm sure you haven't," he responds, and the hint of a smile turns into an amused one. Dean huffs, smiling back before focusing on the movie.

The first time Patrick shows up on the screen, Dean wolf whistles. The girls all laugh and Dean sees out of the corner of his eye Castiel attempt to contain a smile. He bites his bottom lip to contain his own. 

The next time Joey shows up on the screen, Dean wolf whistles again. The girls erupt in booing and to his surprise, Castiel lets out a soft laugh before leaning over into his personal space and saying, "I'm assuming he is not the man we are supposed to root for."

Dean's tongue feels heavy at the proximity and he has to clear his throat before responding. "Uh, yeah. Joey's kind of a prick."

Castiel smiles, nodding. "I'll take note of that."

They sit in companionable silence - both of them occasionally commenting on the movie - and every once in a while, their knees or shoulders bump. Castiel doesn't seem to notice but Dean does. 

He certainly, however, doesn't try to pull away. 

✧ ✧ ✧

The girls already know the drill. The school camps in the last few years have been all leading up to this one and they've had a few sessions at school in the weeks before to remind them of their schedule.

Dean helps a few girls lift their suitcases up the stairs and into the dorms. There's no fighting or arguing over who is sleeping where or with whom - something Dean has had to put up with before in past years. 

Dean and Castiel make their way past the girl's rooms and out into an open walkway that leads across to a smaller dorm - where they will be staying. Unlike the girl's dorms, which include two beds in each room, the teachers don’t have to share - even getting their own ensuite bathrooms. 

By the time Dean dumps his bags, Castiel is already waiting for him on the walkway. He smiles, remembering that this is Castiel's first time on camp and he should probably make sure the guy isn't lost, although Dean's sure he can handle himself just fine.

They gather up the girls and wander outside where they all gather around a little fire pit where two of the camp coordinators wait for them with smiles on their faces. 

Dean waves at both Jody and Donna and the two lovebirds wave excitedly back. It’s been a while. Castiel walks over to introduce himself for the first time before taking a seat beside Dean. 

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you are all well," Jody says, receiving a few murmurs in response. "Now, we have to stick to our schedule today to make sure you all get a good night's sleep before we head out tomorrow. So, that means no dilly-dallying around. We’re going to be splitting you into two groups first so if you could all please get into the groups you've chosen."

There’re five groups, each involving four girls - something they had all decided on a few weeks ago. Each group will be sharing a tarp, food and all of their utensils they are taking on the trip. Dean and Castiel will be doing the same, bar the tarp. They'll both have their own small tent.

"Okay, thanks, ladies. Now, you three," Jody says, pointing to three separate groups, "will be going with Mr Winchester and I. We’ll be having some lunch first. You last two will be going with Mr Novak and Donna to go collect your bags and mat from the shed before getting some lunch. Without further ado, let's get to it." Jody claps her hands and the girls all jump up, ready to get started on their day.

Dean shoots a quick encouraging smile at Castiel before following his group of girls towards the kitchens. 

After plating up his lunch last with thanks to Jody who bustles about in the kitchen, Dean joins the girls at the long table on the deck. 

It’s quiet for a moment before Krissy says, "Mr Winchester, do you have a crush on Mr Novak?" Dean chokes on his food. 

"What? No! I don't--" Dean sweeps his eyes over the other girls sitting at the table, his cheeks burning red. They all give him the same look. "Is it really that obvious?"

"You are kinda obvious, Mr Winchester," Robin says, giving him a sympathetic shrug. 

"And he's not," Krissy responds. Dean lifts his head up.

"Wait. You don't think he likes me back?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean he's kind of hard to read."

"I once got called up to his desk in class," a girl Dean doesn't recognise starts, leaning forward on the table, "and from the look on his face I thought I was in so much trouble but turns out he was congratulating me for getting the highest marks in class!"

Claire rolls her eyes. "You only brought that up to brag about it."

"I did not!"

"Anyways," Krissy cuts in, "I think he does. I mean, not many people can make him smile - like really smile - and he seems to smile at you a lot."

Dean's heart swells. "Really?"

"And he looks at you sometimes when you're not looking," Robin adds, pointing her fork at Dean. "I can never tell what he's thinking about but he does that a lot too." A few of the girls at the table nod in agreement and Dean flushes, putting his head down. 

"Shit, he's coming over."

"Language, Claire," Dean mutters weakly, as the tips of his ears turn red. The girls from the other group join them first, clearly leaving a space beside Dean for Castiel. 

"Hello, girls. Food good?" Castiel says with a polite smile as the girls respond in the affirmative before the teacher directs that very smile towards him. Dean offers him a forced smile back because shit, does Castiel really look at him sometimes when he's not looking? 

They exchange a few words over the meal before Dean and his group of girls have to leave to collect their own supplies. Dean glares at all the girls who keep staring at him until they laugh or smile and look away.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with all of them packing and making sure they have everything they need. Dean and Castiel work together on choosing which food they want to take while making sure they divide the rest of their load evenly. Dean doesn't catch Castiel looking at him when he supposedly shouldn't be, much to his disappointment. After they've finished they each help a few of the girls with getting everything shoved into their bags along with Jody and Donna. 

It's late when everything’s complete and Jody and Donna sit them all down to go through their schedule and emergency protocols one more time before dinner. 

It's even later after they've eaten dinner and cleaned up, the girls looking tired and even appearing grateful when Dean and Castiel gather them up in the hall of their dorms to say goodnight. 

"So, remember: Lights are out at nine o'clock and no later. If we see that your lights aren't out by then we'll be coming over, okay?" Dean says, watching as the girls all nod. "And lights out means that there's no talking or sending some last few texts on your phone. If anyone has any problems or emergencies, you come knock on our doors, okay? Alright, goodnight girls."

Castiel sighs next to him when they step outside on the walkway, closing the doors behind them and cutting off the sounds of the girls going about.

They walk side by side across the small bridge to their private cabins. 

“Well, better get a good sleep, Castiel,” Dean says, stopping outside his door. “Big few days ahead of us.”

Castiel’s smile is polite as ever. “You too, Dean. And you can call me Cas, if you’d like.” Castiel’s eyes are bright and Dean suddenly feels a little lighter. 

“Okay. Night, then, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” Dean steps inside his cabin, closing the door softly behind him. He leans against it, releasing a deep breath. Yeah. He is so screwed. 

**Day 2**

The girls are up and ready at seven, hustling about to pack the last few things they need and shoving down breakfast before they’re heading to the docks where Jody and Donna wait for them. Castiel follows behind Dean for the most part, still partially clueless as to what is going on. 

It’s cute. And Dean can’t help but use it as an opportunity to stand a little closer even when he _should_ be helping push the canoes out into the water and _should_ be making sure the girls are placing their hiking packs in correctly so that the canoe doesn’t capsize halfway through their trip.

But, thankfully, the girls have got it all under control which only means Dean now needs to focus on getting his own canoe out into the water. The one in which, he and Castiel will be sharing. For the whole trip. 

“Would you like to sit in the front or back?” Dean asks, once they’ve safely packed the canoe. Castiel narrows his eyes, thinking for a moment and Dean kind of wishes he didn’t ask because what if Castiel says he wants to sit at the back? He’s not sure how he’ll survive knowing that Castiel could be staring at him the entire time. 

But Castiel only shrugs, and says, “I’m not sure. What would you prefer?” He’s squinting in the sun, hands now on his hips, long sleeve shirt just a little too short on him and Dean can only stare, nodding to himself before he realises it wasn’t a yes or no question.

“Uh, you take the front,” he blurts out, cheeks heating as he looks away and great, now _he’s_ going to have to be staring at Castiel the entire trip. How is he going to survive any of this if he can’t even survive staring at Castiel in a long sleeve shirt without completely losing it?

Giggling to his left has him whipping his head around to find Krissy, already in her canoe out in the water, hand raised to her mouth as she watches him. Dean glares at her until she raises her hands in surrender and flicks her eyes away. 

They’re the second last to get into the water, Jody following behind them in a kayak. Donna’s driving the pickup truck to the next destination where she’ll be waiting for them to arrive. They say their farewells and finally, off they go. 

It’s a hot day, the sun beating down on them as they paddle down the river, girls on either side chatting away idly and at some point, even bursting into song. Castiel seems to be enjoying himself and even more so when the girls coax Dean into singing along with them. 

And Dean was just beginning to think he had chosen the right spot in the canoe - what with being able to watch Castiel’s arms tensing every time he digs his paddle into the water - when Castiel abruptly stops paddling, twisting around in his seat to watch as Dean continues to sing in what is probably the most embarrassingly dreadful voice in the history of the universe. 

And all he wants to do is drown himself in the river but Castiel laughs, low and soft and maybe he doesn't want to drown himself after all.

It’s past midday when they stop for lunch. They park their canoes by a small dock, hauling each other out to go and eat under the shade of some trees. 

There’s only been a few dramas so far, luckily. Robin accidentally got water into her canoe, soaking the bottom of Kaia’s bag, which thankfully was resolved with a few quiet glares and Jody letting them both know that the packs are all waterproof. Claire’s leg, however, wasn’t waterproof when she tried to step out of the canoe and Alex dropped her and boy, did that not go down well. 

But somehow, Castiel has a way with words and the girls are sitting back next each other within five minutes. And much to Dean’s delight, Castiel is sitting back down beside him, muesli bar and a pre-packed sandwich ready in hand. The mostly eat in silence, speaking quietly here and there as the girl’s chat around them.

Jody calls them over for a quick photo before they head back out into the water, the girls huddling together as Dean and Castiel stand at the back. 

“Smile,” Jody says, and an instant before the flash goes off, Dean feels a hand rest lightly on his back. His breath hitches slightly and he has to try his hardest to stay composed for a second longer before the picture is taken and the hand falls away. 

The girls all disperse back over to pick up the last of their scraps and head back to the canoes, Castiel following after them and Dean’s left standing there, partially stunned and probably looking like the biggest love-struck idiot because _it was just a hand, Dean._

He lets his eyes slip shut, running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

When he opens his eyes, Castiel is standing on the docks, helping a few of the girls get back into their canoes without falling. And beside him, Krissy is eyeing him warily but there’s the smallest little smirk on her lips and if he wasn’t her teacher, he’d shove her into the river. 

_Get it together, Winchester._

✧ ✧ ✧

Thankfully, the rest of the afternoon goes quite smoothly - Dean not embarrassing himself any more than he already has. They’ve settled down into the campsite for the night, tents up and ready to go and now they’re all sitting in a circle cooking dinner in small groups.

Dean, of course, is paired up with Castiel who couldn’t possibly be sitting any closer, their legs touching and shoulders bumping occasionally and Dean’s grateful for the low light that hides his near permanent blush. 

It’s astounding that he’s one of the very few actual adults on this trip and yet somehow is the only one acting like a full-blown teenager. Well, maybe except for Claire.

He’s showing Castiel how to set up the trangia so they can begin cooking their own food when Castiel mutters a small, “Sorry,” as he rubs his hands together to warm them. “I’m not very helpful.”

“Don’t sweat it. Five years ago, I would’ve had no idea what to do.”

“So, you’ve been at the school for five years?” he asks. Dean glances over for a moment to find Castiel’s eyes bright and nose red from the cold. He bites back his smile and empties their shared pasta into the trangia. 

“Yeah, I was pretty lucky actually. Straight out of university and I got a job as a substitute here. Year later got the full-time job. What about you?”

“I moved here last year for a fresh start.” Dean nods, hesitantly meeting his eyes. 

“Oh,” he mumbles. And because he can’t help himself, “Move here with a partner or…”

Castiel huffs, eyes glinting in the light of the campfire. Dean swallows, ears turning red. He internally kicks himself. Could he have been any more obvious?

“No, just by myself,” Castiel says, a small smile on his lips and his hair thoroughly mussed after a long day and Dean could think of nothing better to do than to reach over and run his hands through it when someone laughs loudly from across the circle, snapping him back to the present.

Right. He’s on a school camp trip. Surrounded by teenage girls. 

He clears his throat. “That must have been a big deal.” Dean stirs the pasta around carefully, waiting for a response and when none comes he glances over to Castiel who in turn is watching him with something of a soft look before he blinks and his eyes fall to the ground.

Was he staring at Dean? Is this one of those moments the girls were talking about?

Castiel shrugs. “I suppose. But I was lucky enough to find a job at this school. And all of the staff have been really nice so far. 

Dean chuckles. “That only means you haven’t run into the bad ones yet.”

Castiel tilts his head ever so slightly, his eyebrows furrowed and Dean never thought he’d think of this hunk of a man as adorable but… “Bad ones?”

“Oh, yeah. I mean, not bad. But, you know, there’s always someone who’s real uptight about everything.” He could name more than a few actually. 

“Well, I hope I’m not one of them,” Castiel says, that small smile appearing again and Dean replies with one of his own.

“Trust me, you’re not.” Castiel’s smile grows even larger and impossibly more beautiful and Dean has to force himself to drag his eyes away. 

“Well, neither are you,” Castiel mutters so quietly beside him that Dean’s not even sure he heard it correctly. But when he meets Castiel’s eyes, the warmth there is a confirmation within itself.

And when he serves up dinner and the chatter dies down, he swears Castiel is somehow closer than before, almost snuggled up beside him. 

Not that he’s complaining.

**Day 3**

It’s just past seven when Dean rises, dressed and ready to eventually wrangle a bunch of exhausted school girls into waking and getting ready for the day. Jody and Donna are already moving around camp, both giving him a smile when they see him although keeping quiet so to give the girls a few more minutes. 

Dean’s wondering if Castiel is up yet when he spies the man in question sitting down by the dock. Dean has another quick glance around to make sure he’s not needed before slipping away towards him. 

Castiel’s shaking dirt out of his boot as Dean comes to stand next to him. 

“You’re up early,” he says, sitting down beside him. Castiel turns, eyes wide and hair even more absurdly dishevelled than he’s ever seen, before smiling.

“Good morning, Dean. How was your sleep?”

“It was alright.”

“I suppose you’re used to this after four years,” he says, before tugging his boot back on. 

Dean shrugs. He wouldn’t say it’s his favourite thing in the world. “You would think. What about you?”

“Better than I thought actually.” Castiel’s eyes are bright in the early morning sun. And so incredibly blue.

Dean clears his throat, glancing out towards the glimmering water. “That’s good.” There’s a few beats of awkward silence and Dean curses himself for not knowing what else to say when he instead settles for, “So…”

Luckily, Castiel saves him. “What’s on the schedule for today?”

He almost sighs in relief. “Well, we’re canoeing further up river to set up camp again. But it’s not as far today, so we usually have time in the afternoon to do something like go for a swim with the girls.”

“It’s a bit too cold for that, don’t you think?” Castiel says, eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“Oh, c’mon, Cas. You’re not backing out on me, are you?” Dean says, nudging him in the arm. 

Castiel lets out a small laugh, holding Dean’s eyes for a moment before leaning into his space and saying, “I wouldn’t dare.”

And he’s so close that if Dean turned his head not even an inch more…

“Looks like the trekkers are rising,” Dean says, standing quickly so Castiel doesn’t catch his checks reddening. “We should pack up our tents.”

Castiel nods, standing up after him but doesn’t say anything. Dean walks back to camp, feeling a little dishevelled himself now but when he glances over to Castiel, the man’s looking out toward the camp and there’s the tiniest of smiles on his face.

✧ ✧ ✧

It’s easy going, thankfully, for the rest of the day. Making breakfast, packing everything back into their bags and canoeing further up the river. Not one girl gets water in their canoe and if that isn’t a miracle he’s not sure what is.

Dean’s especially grateful today that he’s staring at Castiel’s back for the whole trip, because at least he can take as many deep calming breaths without those blue eyes watching. 

He honestly wasn’t sure what he expected when he found out Castiel was being paired up with him for camp. He’d of course been excited at first – at the prospect of even being in his presence but he certainly didn’t envision embarrassing himself every second of the day and being reduced to a teenager with their first crush.

But at least Castiel hasn’t turned out to be a snob or something nor given him the cold shoulder. In fact, Castiel appears to be liking him. Definitely liking him. Or at least putting up with him. Or is he just really polite?

Dean sighs. Here he goes again. 

Luckily, his disastrous thoughts can’t spiral any further once they make it to camp early and he’s once again tasked with setting up his own tent and helping any of the girls that are having troubles. It’s enough to keep his mind away for a while.

Until Alex announces its time for a swim.

The girls that are swimming all change into their school one pieces, Dean hopping into his sports uniform shorts and collared shirt before stepping out of his tent to see Castiel in the same. 

And it’s fine. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Castiel’s tan arms and muscled thighs before but it’s been maybe a few days and it’s only when someone taps him on the shoulder that he whips his head around to find none other than Krissy mischievously smiling up at him.

“You’re staring again,” she says, before bounding away towards the water with the other girls.

Dean grumbles to himself before trudging over, watching as Kaia and Robin dive in first and Lily and Patience wrap their arms around themselves claiming it’s far too cold. Claire splashes them anyway.

Castiel, though is still standing on the shore, toes in the sand. 

“You’re not actually backing out on me now, are you?” Dean says, eyebrow raised. 

Castiel crosses his arms. “Actually, I was waiting for you. Lead the way,” he says, gesturing towards the water. 

Dean’s mouth hangs open for a few seconds – something that makes Castiel smile – before he strides over to the water’s edge and begins wading out.

He holds a curse back on his tongue because shit, it _is_ cold today. Castiel’s wading in beside him and must see the grimace on his face for he says, “Getting cold feet?” And his eyes are tinted with amusement, smile small but there and it’s the most irritating thing Dean’s ever seen in his life because his stomach is flipping over like a ten-year-old at the sight of it and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“C’mon, Mr Winchester! It’s not that bad,” Robin shouts. Castiel raises his eyebrows.

“Go on.”

Dean stares at him, his own lips quirking up and he’s not sure what comes over him but the next thing he knows is a firm, “Fine,” is spilling from his lips and then he’s launching forwards and tackling Castiel around the waist and down into the freezing water. 

His senses are too blasted by the cold that it takes him a second to realise he’s practically on top of the other man and quickly pushes himself up – hand scraping across Castiel’s hip in the process – to breathe and take a step backwards.

Castiel splutters on his way up, shaking his hair out before staring Dean down, with his mouth open, lips curved upwards. The girls around them are laughing now.

Dean holds his hands up in surrender. “I slipped, I swear.” Castiel huffs, shaking his head and the smile on his face has Dean lighting up from the inside. “Here. Truce,” he says, reaching a hand out.

Castiel stares at it a moment. “Fine,” he says and he’s barely holding onto Castiel’s hand for more than a second before Castiel’s yanking him forward, face first into the water. He really can’t complain.

They swim around for a little while, exchanging short conversation whilst the girls splash and chat close by – Dean even catching Castiel a few times staring at him when he’s turned away. It’s hard though whenever Castiel stands up in the water, his wet shirt clinging to his body and outlining every line and curve. 

Most of the girls have headed in by now and it’s only when Castiel starts to shiver a little that they make their way out. It’s quite amusing when Castiel joins him around the fire to start dinner all rugged up and lips slightly blue. 

But Castiel appears to once more snuggle a little closer to Dean throughout the night and Dean thinks that if they were somewhere else, just the two of them, that he would wrap his arm around Castiel, pull him close and kiss him. 

Even without a kiss, he holds onto the moment anyway. 

**Day 4**

There’s more than plenty grumbling when they rise before dawn despite the fact Jody and Donna had everyone off and into their tents early last night so they could trek in the morning to see the sunrise. 

Dean walks beside Castiel – and while it’s not a long walk, it’s enough for him to have a nice lengthy conversation with the other teacher and not only find out how kind he is and a little more about himself but how incredibly dry and witty he is. A few times Dean almost tears up with laughter – something that appears to please the other man if the smiles and lightness of his eyes are anything to go by.

They arrive at the spot a little while before the sunrise, everyone taking a seat on the grass and pulling breakfast out of their packs. Dean and Castiel sit behind the girls, knees nudging as they munch away at muesli bars and trail mix. 

The silence between them for the first time this trip is not awkward and Dean doesn’t feel the need to find anything to say. He’s comfortable with how it is.

The sunrise is unsurprisingly beautiful. 

And yet, Dean finds his eyes drawn to Castiel, watching as the sun highlights the sharp lines of his face. 

The sunrise itself doesn’t compare.

✧ ✧ ✧

After packing the canoes back into Donna’s truck, it’s time to trek back to the main camp. And despite the fact that the day isn’t over, Dean feels a slight tug of disappointment in his chest. Because he doesn’t cross paths all that much with Castiel at school – what with them being in different departments.

He kicks himself for getting ahead of things and even thinking Castiel would want to voluntarily spend more time with him after this.

The man's just polite. He probably gets along well with everyone.

The disappointment only festers when they arrive back at camp and are split into two groups – Castiel’s heading off to eat dinner whilst his own unpacks all the supplies from their own bags.

Dean’s quiet for the most part, only really speaking to instruct the other girls or answer a question on where something is supposed to go. Even when they swap and it’s his group’s turn to sit down for dinner, he finds he doesn’t have much to say, the girls chatter and gossip white noise to his ears.

He perks up a little when Jody and Donna take everyone to cook marshmallows over the fire outside their dorms and Castiel plops down beside him. He doesn’t say anything, only shooting him a warm smile. It’s enough to make him forget about everything else for a little while.

The girls are all exhausted, so for once it’s actually quite easy to get them all to head into their dorm and get ready for bed. 

Dean’s sitting outside on the steps that lead up to the walkway between the teacher’s and girl’s cabins when Castiel joins him.

“They nearly ready?” Dean asks.

“Give them a few more minutes,” Castiel responds softly.

It’s dark now but this far out of the city, the moon and stars are as clear as ever.

“So, how’d you like your first ever school camp?” Dean asks.

“Better than I thought it would be.”

Dean grins. “That’s awesome, Cas. So, you’d do it again next year?”

Castiel bites his lip. “Depends.”

“On what?” Dean says, but Castiel doesn’t answer right away. Only holds Dean’s eyes before, as if in slow motion, they slide down to his lips. Something inside Dean’s chest stutters, mouth parting slightly.

Castiel’s eyes flick back up to his own and he barely has time to breathe before soft lips are on his own. Dean makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat and suddenly Castiel’s pulling away, a bright red blush spreading up his neck.

“My apologies,” he starts, eyes not meeting Dean’s own. “I shouldn’t have--”

But Dean’s caressing his face in one hand and crushing their lips together before he can say anything more. Castiel deflates beneath him, leaning into him now. Dean breathes him in, heart spiking when Castiel places a gentle hand on his chest.

When Dean pulls away to breathe, they’re both blushing profusely but small smiles litter both their faces.

Dean clears his throat awkwardly, Castiel staring at his knees before he speaks.

“I have a confession to make,” he says softly, and his cheeks are burning when he meets Dean’s eyes. “I don’t like camping.” 

Dean narrows his eyes, not sure what he’s supposed to make of this. “Okay…”

Castiel huffs. “I only signed up because of you.”

Dean blinks before his chest is a tidal wave of warmth. “Oh,” he says simply, because he honestly can’t quite believe what’s happening right now.

Castiel signed up because of him. To be with him. Because Castiel likes him. Has liked him before he even came on this camp.

“Oh,” he says again and Castiel looks away, embarrassed now. “Well,” he starts, and somehow, he finds the courage to lift his fingers and graze them against Castiel’s cheek. Blue eyes find green once more. “I’m really glad you did.”

Castiel smiles, eyes beautiful in the light of the moon. 

A loud crashing sound has them both jumping up. It’s a relief when they both realise that it must have come from inside and no one has actually seen them.

“I think we should go check on the girls,” Dean says to which Castiel nods, that blush still staining his cheeks. Dean’s heart swells. And despite the fact that Claire jumping off her top bunk and crashing into Lily ruined their little moment, his chest is still warm from the kiss and nothing could be better than that.

**Day 5**

Despite the exhaustion, Dean’s impressed by how quickly the girls get moving – eating breakfast, packing their bags and hopping on the bus without too many instructions before nine in the morning.

Not that he minds. In fact, despite how used to camping he is now, he’s tired himself and yearning for his own bed.

And perhaps a little excited at the prospect of what might come in the future. If only they weren’t surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls and still on a school camping trip.

Castiel’s already in his seat at the front of the bus and Dean doesn’t hesitate to join him, responding to Castiel’s small smile with one of his own.

It’s much quieter on the way back, a few girls dozing off and Dean and Castiel sharing quiet conversation, riddled with those same small smiles and flushed cheeks – especially when Castiel pulls his phone out and tells him to put his number in. 

School still isn’t out yet when they arrive, allowing the girls to unpack and wait for their parents in peace.

When they’re all gone and the bus driver is pulling away, it’s only the two of them, standing outside the school entrance, neither wanting to leave just yet. 

Dean rocks back on his heels, eyes hesitant as they meet Castiel’s. 

“So, did you want to go get dinner some time?”

“You mean dinner that doesn’t have to be cooked on a forest floor?”

Dean huffs a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, hopefully.”

Castiel smiles softly. “I would love that, Dean.” Dean smiles back before he finds his eyes falling to Castiel’s lips. It’s perfectly natural for him to lean in, capture Castiel’s soft mouth with his own.

His chest fills with warmth, stomach fluttering with butterflies and it truly feels as though it’s been years since Monday morning, when Dean was standing around both nervous and excited at even getting to spend time with Castiel.

He sighs into him, marvelling at the thought that he’s actually kissing Castiel. That Castiel is kissing him.

The door to the school opening beside them, however, has different ideas apparently about what he should be doing, and they’re both jumping apart in fright only to find one Krissy Chambers staring at them. 

“What are you still doing here?” Dean asks, blushing profusely as Castiel looks a bit sheepish beside him. Krissy actually has the audacity to look amused.

“I was getting something from my locker.”

Dean opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Krissy’s amusement grows. 

“I – uh – I better get going,” Castiel says, his own face flushed. “I’ll see you later?” 

Dean shoots him a hopefully private smile. “Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

Castiel smiles back before nodding at Krissy, grabbing his bags and taking off towards the staff carpark. 

Dean watches him go before deflating and turning on his heel to glare at her.

“Best school camp yet?” she says, raising a fist.

Dean can only glare at her a moment longer before he cracks a smile, bumping her fist with his own. “I think you already know the answer to that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below or leave some kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading ♥


End file.
